


Innocence

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [71]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Oz and Buffy discuss giving things a chance.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Buffy Summers
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Title: Innocence   
Characters: Buffy Summers, Daniel “Oz” Osbourne   
Pairing: Oz/Buffy   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Oz and Buffy discuss giving things a chance.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this.   
Words: 195 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Sign   
  
PUtP #71: Innocence   
  
Buffy felt like Oz was too good for her. She killed vampires and other monsters. She’d fallen in love with and killed Angel. 

She’d been to Heaven and came back broken. Her mother died and she’d found out Dawn wasn’t her sister. Instead, she was some magical key.

Buffy was a protector who wasn't allowed to have a life outside being a Slayer. Oz made her feel things she shouldn’t feel.

He had this innocence about him that she wanted to protect. He’d been through a lot with becoming a werewolf, leaving Willow.

While he’d gotten the wolf under control, Willow had moved on. Buffy looked up when Oz joined her, a sign that he wanted to talk.

Oz said, “You’ve been through a lot. You’ve been angry, sad, lonely. You don’t have to be. I’m not scared of your life. I can protect us. I can help fight.”

Buffy grabbed one of Oz’s hands. “Are you sure about this? I’ve already died twice. More than likely I’ll die again, or you might.”

Oz said, “I know, but I won't be scared away. I care about you, Buffy. I’m not gonna waste this chance to be with you.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
